One Teaspoon
by Morgana Maeve
Summary: An AU little oneshot fulfilling all the dreams of fangirls every where. Axel has been brought back. How? Kairi may have had a little part in it...Hints at RikuSora and RoxasAxel


One Teaspoon

Yami-396

A random little ficlet because Axel should NOT HAVE DIED! That was bad, Square Enix, very bad. You made Yami bawl like a baby in front of her computer, clutching a pillow!

Dedicated to Laura and Emily 'cause without them, I would never have seen Axel's death scene, and I would never have asked the question that started this fic: "Can we sacrifice Kairi to bring Axel back?" Do I like Kairi? Not really. So if you like Kairi, and you don't like little hints at shounen-ai, go away.

Disclaimer – I own jack. Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura own all.

FLAMES

One teaspoon.

That was all that was left.

One teaspoon of carefully and painstakingly collected soot.

And then Sora sneezed, and all that remained of Axel was all over Roxas. He gasped, and inhaled a good portion of Axel too. So now Axel was all over him and inside him. Great, Axel had gotten his wish after all. Too bad he had to blow himself up to get it.

"Sorry," Sora whispered, holding his hands to his face. "I'm allergic to dust." Roxas nodded stiffly, shaking the remaining soot off his clothes and face and back onto the teaspoon.

Half a teaspoon.

That was all that was left.

Sora looked ready to sneeze again, but Riku was quicker this time, and he covered Sora's mouth with his hand, effectively containing the sneeze, and getting Sora-snot all over the appendage at the same time. He grimaced, and wiped his hand on the back of Sora's shirt, hoping the younger teen didn't notice. Sora didn't, simply because it was Riku who was touching him, and he always became kind of stupid whenever Riku was around. Roxas sighed, and before anything else could happen to poor, poor Axel-soot, he tipped it into the vat in front of them.

It frothed instantly, little sparks of energy shooting off the rim. Riku and Sora took a step backwards, and a muffled scream accompanied by frantic scraping broke the hissing and spitting of the vat. They parted, and in the dim light, the outline of a young girl, maybe around the same age as Sora could be seen, the upper region of the silhouette thrashing wildly, and the bottom portion struggling against her bonds. Sora looked guiltily over at Riku, and he shrugged nonchalantly.

Being rid of Kairi meant being rid of a love rival. Sure, he was friends with Kairi, and she was fairly nice, but she wanted Sora all for herself, and kept trying to steer him away from the 'crooked path.' Besides, love was war and in war people were killed, and it wasn't as if he was knifing her in the back. She was a sacrifice to bring back Axel, so it wasn't a pointless death, and with Axel around again, Roxas could attach himself to the pyromaniac, and that meant another love rival was gone. Really, all Riku was doing was killing two birds with one stone.

"Is it ready?" Sora asked, bouncing lightly from foot to foot. "I have to pee!"

"I told you to go before!" Riku snapped, using his blindfold as a whip to smack Sora in the face.

"Why do you carry that thing around with you?" Roxas asked him, momentarily forgetting they were moments away from resurrecting Axel.

"It keeps showing up in my pockets," Riku explained, keeping one eye on the agitated teen. "I know I don't put it there."

"Roxas, hurry up!" Sora whined, and Riku smacked him again. "Riku! Stop! And your bangs are in your eyes." Ignoring his plight, Sora reached up and brushed Riku's hair back, completely oblivious to the sudden petrified look on Riku's face, or the automatic twitch of Riku's hand. Behind them, Kairi screamed in outrage.

"Can you take your gay-ness somewhere else?" Roxas asked, feeling a bit jaded for some strange reason.

"But we're not gay," Sora said, puzzled, and Riku snickered at his side. "Right, Riku?"

"Sure," he said, running his hand through his hair in such a way that it mocked Sora's earlier statement. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back to the vat.

"Stupid Axel," he muttered, glaring sulkily at the churning concoction.

"You have to admit though," Sora broke in. "It was a pretty cool way to die."

"You have no respect for the dead, do you?" Roxas asked him.

"But still! I mean; it's horrible that he died, but dying in a gigantic explosion is a pretty awesome way to go out!"

"He didn't explode. He was incinerated."

"Because he used a blowtorch to set twenty aerosol cans on fire. He was a pyromaniac, what did you expect?" Riku said, placing his blindfold back in his pocket. "It was only a matter of time before he did something like that. I don't see why you were all surprised when you heard about it."

"You can expect it, but when it does happen, you're not really prepared for it," Roxas explained, turning back to the now bubbling like mad vat. "I think it's ready." Sora and Riku took their cue and picked up the struggling form of Kairi, which was fairly hard seeing that she was wriggling in quite the unladylike fashion, doing a sort of a terrified version of the worm, and that made it very difficult for Sora and Riku to keep their hold on her once they got her out of the chair. A few feet away from the vat, she managed to spit out her gag, and began to yell.

"Sora! Don't do it!" she yelled, trying to bite said person's hand. "Is this how you really feel!"

"But, Kairi," Sora argued. "We've gotta save Axel!"

"Axel means more to you than I do!" she shrieked, trying to kick Riku, but fortunately, her feet were still bound together, and all she managed to do was buck around a bit in the two teens' arms.

"Face it, Kairi," Roxas said. "Axel is a billion times cooler than you'll ever be."

"Oh really?"

"For one thing, his hair is actually red. You dye yours. Two, his eyes are a better color than yours. And he had those uber-cool scars beneath them. Three, Axel doesn't whine. I can go on if you want me to." Kairi bared her teeth at him and hissed, but before she could say anything else, Riku and Sora dumped her into the vat. She emitted a high-pitched squeak, and then the whole concoction of potions, Axel-soot, and Kairi exploded in blazing glory of fire, the plume so large, it burned the ceiling above them. When the blaze settled down, the only evidence left of the trio's conduct was a very confused, yet very much alive Axel standing in the middle of the vent.

Stark naked.

Roxas and Sora squealed immediately, hiding their faces in one another's shoulder while Riku glared on, his arms folded across his chest. And the one who caused the entire mess in the first place scratched the back of his head.

"Am I missing something here?"


End file.
